


Some People Just Want it All

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Bi-Gender Relationships, Confusion, F/M, Fucking February 2018, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Reader Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 14: Polyamory





	Some People Just Want it All

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was probably the hardest prompt for me yet, a special thanks to VelvetSky for allowing me to bounce ideas of off her and complain to her. Look, I figured it out eventually!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Tony’s confusion was understandable, even from an outsider’s perspective. You’d always been rather private with your love life, never showing romantic interest in anyone else for the majority of your time with the team. That is until a certain Asgardian adoptee came by. 

After those first few months of Loki and Thor being around almost constantly, Tony had seen you with the Trickster god more often than not whenever your schedule allowed. The two of you would spar and train together; his fighting style benefiting your natural ability. He’d give you more useful tips to take down larger targets like Steve, and Bucky, even Thor. Loki would smirk proudly whenever you would over power someone with a simple maneuver he taught you. Even Natasha couldn’t help but nod in approval at your progress under his direction. 

But from there, it only grew, the attraction between the two of you. It was nearly palatable. Something that threw Tony off as he was so used to you being closed off with your personal desires. You spoke less of them than Clint did of his, and Clint never let personal things slip. 

Steve would find the two of you reading quietly in the library, or draped across the couch sleeping, passed out after another long mission. Your entwinned limbs became a regular occurrence in his sketch books as the regularity of him finding you two poised just so became more and more frequent. 

Everyone was happy with your quiet, albeit sometimes strange, bond with the lanky, mischief maker. Even Bucky couldn’t deny how much better the two of you were with each other’s company. You were all smiles as you left with Loki to go to one of the city’s large museums, then to a Russian tea room, a recommendation from Natasha and Bucky. All four of you went out together, able to enjoy the day in peace, as Loki set a thin vale of glamor over the four of you so you wouldn’t be recognized. 

Tony was the only one that seemed confused still. He was also the only one who noticed you how happy you were with the random people you started to bring around to the tower. With his curiosity peaking, Tony naturally started keeping a tally of them all. 

There was the time you bought furniture and the muscular Samoan guy brought everything in with you, well, more correctly for you. You thanked him with a heated make out session that Tony happened to stumble upon, to his horror. He let out an undignified squeak when he saw the larger man towering over you, pinning you to the wall, his lips attached to your neck. You simply rolled your eyes at Tony before whispering something to the large man that made him chuckle darkly. When he still didn’t move away from you and Tony keep staring, you pushed the larger man lightly, taking his hand and walking him to your room. 

There was also the time you, Natasha, and Wanda were to go out dancing. Tony was about to see you all off when another woman, clad as scandalously as the rest of you came up behind you to wrap her arms around you. The mystery woman squeezed you tight before spinning you to take in your appearance, making you both giggle. As the group of ladies moved towards the door, Tony stared with his mouth open as the newest addition swats your ass, earning her a wink and a heated, sinful look. 

\-----

Today, it was no different, or so Tony though. A tall man, dressed in dark trousers, wearing layered dark jackets with a cap on his head waited near the elevator. Tony thought he might be a bike messenger, but the small black dog disproved his theory. Tony eyed him for a second longer before moving towards the comfortable looking stranger in his tower. 

“Can I help you?” Tony asks, somehow managing to remain neutral in expression. 

The curly haired stranger shrugged, shaking his head lightly. “Thank you kindly, but I’m simply waiting on (Y/N). She should be here shortly.” 

Tony hums to himself, nods, muttering “Cute dog,” while walking away. There’s another one, he thinks to himself as he sees you bounce up to the man. You press a kiss to his cheek before scooping up the dog with a giggle. Tony watches the man wrap an arm around you after the three of you enter the elevator. The pair of you practically have heart eyes; the whole interaction is so sickeningly sweet. 

“That’s it.” He growls through a clenched jaw. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. where’s Point Break?” 

\-----

Tony quickly finds Thor, speaking his peace after having it bottled in for so long. He hadn’t realized how much it had been bugging him, how many scenarios he mentally mapped out to try to explain your behavior. Were you in an open relationship, were you all poly, was that just how you showed affection now? He couldn’t make heads or tales of it. He relays all of this and more to Thor, hoping for some clarity.

“And these are just the most recent ones that I’ve noticed.” Tony said, looking to Thor for guidance. “Isn’t she with Reindeer Games? I can’t imagine he’d be too thrilled with the idea of her cheating on him.” 

Thor simply laughed, shaking his head at Tony. “My brother has never been one to keep to one constant form. In her, he has found a true companion that loves him regardless which form he takes.” 

Thor smiles at Tony’s continued state of shock, patting him on the shoulder, and leaving him with his thoughts. 

Eventually, Tony gathered himself enough to get out a few words, even if it was to an empty room. “Well, I’ll be damned; they’re perfect for each other.”


End file.
